The present embodiments relate to a single-pole x-ray emitter.
An x-ray emitter is known, for example, from US 2012/0114104 A1. The known x-ray emitter includes an emitter housing in which an x-ray tube with a vacuum housing and a drive motor are arranged. A cathode that generates an electron beam, and a rotating anode that the electron beam strikes along a focal path are arranged in the vacuum housing. The vacuum housing has a housing wall on the drive side and a housing wall on the anode side. The rotating anode is held in a torsionally rigid manner on an anode tube that is rotatably mounted on a stationary part of a rotor shaft that is coupled to the drive motor.
In the known situation, the bearing, the rotor shaft and the rotating anode are arranged radially one above the other, and are not geometrically separated from each other. The rotor shaft is embodied in the form of a hollow cylinder, and encloses a stationary part of an axle. The cathode controller (e.g., high voltage and current) is arranged parallel to the axle. In this case, the rotating anode is relatively far away from the anode-side housing wall of the vacuum housing, so that the x-ray tube, and hence the x-ray emitter, have a correspondingly large installation space.